


A Moment for Them

by caprithebunny



Series: Marco/Steel Fics [1]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also very soft, chen bottoms, marco tops, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Marco (Sidestep) and Chen having a moment just for them.





	A Moment for Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Thank you so much for reading and please check out @ratastrofiend on Tumblr, as they own Marco and make incredible art and characters!! Also check out Fallen Hero: Rebirth if you have not!!

Warm hands and long fingers, best at many things,  tender touches being one of them. Right now, one of those long-fingered hands is running over heavily scarred and marred tan skin, feeling the imperfections forced onto that skin over decades. Marco’s head rises each time Chen takes a breath, allowing him to hear the very wind whistling into his lungs, and feel the hard muscle of Chen’s chest expand and contract under his sensitive fingertips. Marco lets his lips lightly brush against the skin under his neck, causing the man under him to hitch his breath. A small smile tugs at his lips; to think, the one truly dangerous enemy he has is also his lover… a dangerous paradox. 

 

But Marco doesn’t want to think about that. He’d rather focus on feeling Chen’s marked skin under his fingers, the rough, unnatural edges of the scars tugging at his skin. When his hand dips lower, over his abdominal muscles and further towards his bellybutton, Chen catches his hand gently with his, holding it against the lightly dusted patch of dark hair leading even further downwards. Marco looks up from marveling at all the scars on Chen’s torso, helped by the hand gently resting under his chin. A soft, warm expression is waiting on him, along with a gentle but hesitant smile. “Are you ready?” 

 

Marco doesn’t give a verbal answer, just a nod. Chen’s too smooth but utterly gentle hands slide down his emaciated but healing body, all the way down to his protruding hip bones. Marco reaches for the bottle of lubricant on the nightstand, applying more on to Chen’s shaft than what Chen’s fingers had already pressed inside of him just minutes prior. Then, he holds Chen’s member upright as he’s guided onto it; a less awkward position than it could be, Marco notes in his mind, given that Chen had suggested they use pillows to give his hips some lift to combat Marco’s long legs. He can’t suppress the mixed moan and laugh as Chen begins to enter him, his shaft hot and filling once his backside meets scarred hips. Chen’s breath hitches when he’s fully inside, his dark eyes fluttering and his lids heavy. Marco catches his own lower lip between his teeth as he slowly starts to grind himself against Chen’s hips, running his hands over the powerful thighs behind him as he gets himself into a better position, using them to support his weight. 

 

Moments tick by with Marco very aware of how Chen’s eyes are roaming his skin, light catching the sweat beginning to flow through his skin. He can hear the complimentary words and slowly disjointing phrases Chen has for him; a different kind of whispered sweet nothings, one based entirely on his ability to see into his boyfriend’s mind rather than have to lean in close and feel his breath against his ear and cheek. Letting his breath hiss out through his teeth softly, Marco pauses his movements so he can switch to leaning over Chen, their faces closer and his hands finding a new balance just below where Chen’s elbows are. Once he gets his balance back, Marco starts moving his hips against Chen’s again, this time lifting and sinking onto him slowly. A hard coil is beginning to settle into his stomach and back, encased in heat. He can tell Chen feels something similar; even without reading his mind, as he can feel the heat radiating off of the man under him. Marco smiles softly, a bit painful due to his chapped lips, before moving to where he can kiss Chen. A panted groan passes his lips when Chen’s tongue runs across his lower lip, asking for entrance. It doesn’t help that one of those imperfectly perfect hands has drifted up to his nap, pushing into his hair but cradling his head. The kiss is deep, a bit messy, causing the heat pooling into Marco’s abdomen to spur his hips’ rising and falling into a faster movement, nearly causing Chen to slip from him a few times. Later, he’ll consider they used too much lubricant, but right now, the only thing that matters is  _ this. _ The heat soaking into his skin from Chen. The taste of Chen’s mouth and the feel of his tongue dancing with his, their teeth teasing each others lips. And not to forget the entirety of Chen’s hips beginning to meet his strokes, but not hard enough for their skin to make much noise as they come together. 

 

Marco’s arms nearly give when Chen’s hand grasps his shaft in a too careful, too soft grip and begins to move over the engorged skin. “Chen, you can be firmer than that.” It’s almost a plea, whispered against puffing lips from how long they’d been locked with his. Chen’s grip firms, giving more friction and sending sparks running through his veins. He won’t last much longer, he knows it. He tries to move his hips in different ways, especially in ones that wrench groans from Chen, but it isn’t long before his hips’ movements become erratic, and heat floods through him, stiffening his muscles as he spills out onto Chen’s stomach and hand. His sweaty forehead lays against the top of Chen’s chest as breaths heave into his lungs, his hair plastered messily to his face. He can feel Chen cleaning himself off with something cool and wet and kind of wooly-the hand towel they’d put on the nightstand most likely-before two hands cup his face and lift his head up. A single green eye meets two dark brown ones, shining in the low light from the covered lamp, before Chen kisses him and holds Marco to him as his hips begin to move again. 


End file.
